


Bruises

by FrostingToYourGingerbread



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Puberty, Sexual Scenes, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Soulmate AU, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostingToYourGingerbread/pseuds/FrostingToYourGingerbread





	1. ~1~

"Maybe the little bruises and cuts that show up on your body seemingly out of nowhere are actually little injuries that happened to your soulmate and you get the same mark on your skin as them."

We live in a world where our injuries show themselves on the skin of our soulmates, the ones we were destined to be with. From bruises to cuts and scars, yet it's still hard to find each other. Maybe it's denial?

-

A short pale girl with wavy pastel pink hair, bangs covering her forehead, and chubby cheeks that made her resemble a chipmunk walks down the brick pathway. She had big brown doe eyes and has drawn onto her eyebrows, she was also a very clumsy girl. Her name was Asta meaning "Bright as a star". She was going to be a freshman at Centennial Secondary.

Currently, she was in the park with her older sister, Charlotte, a free spirited blonde who loved her puny little sister. Charlotte had a bit more colour to her cheeks and looked her age, unlike poor Asta, Charlotte was going to be a Senior and was going to be helping Asta become more open so she would have someone to spend time with and rely on when she wouldn't be around anymore.

Yet currently instead of prepping for high school they were enjoying the outdoors, the weather was just cool enough to wear shorts or pants without having temperature distress, and the two sisters wanted to enjoy it. Asta was a slut for photography so she took plenty of pictures of her and Charlotte goofing around, she took photos of birds and flowers, and basically everything, making sure to get things at the perfect angle. While paying to much attention to the shot rather then her surroundings, Asta slipped and hit her shin on a rock.

Charlotte rushed to her sisters aid, poor Asta was curled into the fetal position biting her lip and whining, she looked like a child, but Charlotte helped her up nonetheless.

"Quit being such a crybaby Asta." Charlotte giggled as she patted her sisters head. Asta pouted and crossed her arms. She turned to her older sister and stuck her tongue out. Upon her shin a dark bruise started to form.

-

A tall dark haired girl is sitting alone in her dimly lit bedroom, seated in front of her small television. She watches with fascination in her eyes the bruise that slowly appears on her shin. She presses her fingers against the wound, painless, but she continues to trace the wound as she wonders. Her thought are interrupted as a woman somewhere around her forties steps into the room, without knocking.

She walks in to the sight of her teenage daughter on the floor with a fairly large and dark bruise on her shin.

"Oh my word Dakota! Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Though Dakota was peeved at her mother for once again forgetting to knock, she bit her tongue.

"No Ma, I'm alright, it was just my soulmate again." Her mother softened at the remark and smiled.

"He's a clumsy boy is he," Her mother started, she seemed to be drifting away, reminiscing, but she managed to finish her thought.

"Just like your father."


	2. ~2~

Charlotte and Asta are make their way down the school hallway dressed to impress, the two girls always liked to look extra cute on the first day of school, like most typical girls would. The weren't paying attention to their surroundings and they were too caught up in their conversation.

At the very same time Dakota and her friend Kyle were also making their way to class. Kyle was a tall muscular boy with long sandy locks of hair, butterscotch skin, and a soul patch, he had been Dakotas friend since middle school, and he wasn't the best student, he'd been held back a year, which he was actually thankful for, the more time he got to spend goofing around with Dakota, and aimlessly wander through the halls during lunchtime, and they too were too involved in conversation to look where they're going.

With both Asta and Dakota in the front they bump into each other, the height difference between the two girls cause Dakota's chin off of Asta's forehead. The two stumble backwards and look forward, and to Asta's dismay she found herself drooling over the girl in front of her, vibrant green eyes were looking into hers decorated with freckles dancing upon her pale skin, dark curls framing her face perfectly, making her ginger roots stand out and perfect almond eyes. As Asta began to stare she noticed swelling on her chin, most likley from hitting it off of her noggin', but she also noticed swelling on her forhead.

Dakota also found herself captivated by the girl in front of her, staring into her amber eyes, big as saucers they were, complimented by thick eyebrows, a button nose and buck teeth creeping out from her plump lips. Dakota felt guilty when she noticed the swelling hiding underneath her cotton candy bangs, and her round chin.

Asta wore a look of surprise, yet Dakota looked concerned. A million thoughts were running through Asta's head, Dakota had run blank, but the both made the same conclusion, but denial was always there, and it was safe. Dakota brushes off the incident, she avoids eye contact with the short girl in front of her and begins to make her way around her.

"Sorry," she mutters. "I wasn't paying attention." She continues down the hall while Kyle flashes her and Asta a concerned look. Asta continues to stare until she's out of sight and Charlotte grows suspicious. Her little sister has let her eyes rest way too long on her, and though her sister has always been honest at her she was quick to investigate.

"What the hell way that?" Asta turned quickly, stuck between startled and spacey, her eyebrows raised and her sisters accusing tone causes a sudden feeling of heat. "What she an Ex or something?" Asta questioned her sisters approach, but she remembered the complications that modern romance had despite the marks making it easier, though a soulmates could be determined easily, there are many people who push their soulmates away, mainly denial, some people would rather form a natural relationship rather than rush it.

Asta thought this through and instead turned away and flushed, she turned into a sputtering bashful mess, she had always fantasized about her soulmate, but she never expected to be brushed off immediately. She finally forces out a response.

"NO! Not at all..." she says as she throws her hands up defensibly. Charlotte threw a pondering look her sisters way, Asta turned and started scratching behind her neck.

"I just, I..." She was unsure, but if she was going to tell anyone, it would be her sister, she spit it out.

"I think she's my soulmate." She winced because, she thought maybe her sister would be mad. Nonetheless she looked her way and saw the biggest smile on her sisters face. Charlotte squealed, and hugged her sister.

"I am so going to hook you guys up!" Asta nervously giggled, she knew her sister couldn't "hook them up" they were soulmates, they were already destined to be together, but she embraced her sisters excitement and agreed.


	3. ~3~

Dakota walks into the busy lunchroom with Kyla by her side, they both take a seat at an empty table near the back. Kyle pulls out his lunch bag while Dakota stares into space and all is silent.

"You are the most stupid girl I have ever met." The remark catches Dakota's attention and she glares at her friend. The redness from her encounter is fading yet the spark ignited by the encounter still burns bright. She pushes her flame down and mutters a response.

"Jee, thanks." The sarcasm doesn't stop Kyle from continuing the conversation, he pushes on.

"I mean, you had your mate, right there, and...you didn't care?" Dakota felt irritated, Kyle may have been her friend but he couldn't read her mind. There was something else going on here but she sighed and placed it in the back of her mind.

"It's not that I don't care," she began. She thought carefully on her words.

"I just...have my own reasons. Reasons I'd rather not talk about." she finished meeting his concerned gaze. His expression lightened, but worry still plagued his face.

"I won't ask if you don't want me to, but if it were me, I don't think I'd be able to stay away from them." there was a pause.

"Believe it or not, some people never meet their soulmate, there's no scientific proof that everyone even has a soulmate," he takes a deep breath and pushes on.

"Sometimes... I'm afraid I'll never find mine." Dakota was shocked by the amount of emotion he was showing, he was vulnerable, and she knew it was best not to argue. Especially when such a fragile moment was rare with Kyle, he normally focused on the problems of other people rather than his own.

"I see where you're coming from..." She was going to say more, but she was cut off. Troy had jumped in to their conversation with his smartass comments, he was the loud friend, the one you never take in public, the friend who tried a little to hard to be cool. He acted like a tough guy yet he was shorter and thinner than Dakota, and he's attempted several times to give his fro a fade cut, all of which looked terrible. He is know quite well for making jokes at the wrong time.

"YO wassup ma brotha, you're looking as beautiful as usual." He said twirling a lock of Kyle's long sandy hair. Both Dakota and Kyle glared at him but he didn't get the hint, he sat down at the table with them and started chatting away. The two exchanged glances, eased up, and fell into conversation with their obnoxious friend.

-

During the school lunch hour Asta and Charlotte go out to get ice cappuccinos from Starbucks, though Asta prefers Tim Hortons, Starbucks was closer, and well, her sister liked it. Asta felt it was a successful trip, because she bought a cookie and got to pet a cat on the way back. Asta was in a good mood, and so was Charlotte, but then Charlotte asked if they could go back to the lunchroom and chill with her squad. From personal experiences, Asta didn't think her sisters friends were very nice. Nonetheless she agreed, maybe they could even be friends.

-

Boy was she wrong. Maybe they were a little self centered, everyone could be at times, but her sisters friends were also incredibly boring. She wondered what her sister saw in them, but she supposed it was none of her business and overall, her sisters choice who she spends her time with. She was glancing around the cafeteria looking for something to focus her hungry mind, something to focus on. Then a couple of chocolate brown curls caught her attention, the way the curved around the shoulders of its' wearer.

Her soulmate was sitting a couple tables away, Asta examined her and her friends from the safe distance, they seemed different in a sense, she likes that. Her group seemed very colorful and embracing, she wished she could have friends like that. She stared a little wistfully when she accidentally made eye contact with one of the people at the table, the shortest of the group, she quickly turned her head away flushing with embarrassment.

-

Troy adverts his eyes away from the stranger staring in their direction, a smug look crosses his face.

"Yo dawgs, bubblegum head over there is checkin' me out." He clicked his tongue and pointed finger guns in his friends direction with utter confidence. Dakota's eyes darted around the room, until she spotted the soft pink waves he was referring to, she defiantly stood out in the crowd. Immediately she knew, it wasn't Troy she was looking at. She flushed at the idea of being admired from afar but Dakota became suddenly very aware of Kyle's eyes peering at her.

She turned back to face her friends and made her typical comment on how she was probably staring at Kyle, he was handsome after all. In the buff hippie kind of way. Troy stuck his tongue out at his friends and they continued on with pointless conversation until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

-

Once Asta heard the bell ring she jumped out of her seat, desperate to occupy her mind, her plan was to go get her books and get to class nice and early, so she could doodle or daydream. That was her intention, but her sister grabbed her arm, causing her to come to a halt.

"Where are you going? Come to my locker with me!" Asta complied and followed her sister down the busy school hall. The amount of unfamiliar faces crammed into the thin hallway set Asta off, she was never very comfortable in the middle of huge crowds, eventually Charlotte had reached her desired location. She spun her lock combination swiftly and with ease and swung open her locker door, she grabbed her scheduled and the stuff she needed for her next class.

 

"Hey Asta, what class do you have next?" Asta reached into her sweater pocket, a wave of panic went over her face as she checked several more pockets, double checking some, the light bulb lights in her head and she pulls a folded sheet out from her stockings. Charlotte gives her a concerned look.

"Sometimes things fall out of my pockets." Asta answers her sister before she can ask and hands her the paper, slightly damp with Asta's leg sweat. Charlotte carefully unfolds the papers and looks through her sisters schedule.

"Oh you have vocals next?"

"I- uh, I think so," Asta started clicking her shoes together.

"I haven't memorized my schedule yet." Charlotte rolled her eyes and handed her sister the paper.

"The music room is a bitch to find, the school layout is overall easy to follow but for som reason the music room doesn't follow the pattern, so it's hard to find." Charlotte tidied up her locker and locked it back up.

"It's right by my class I'll lead you there." Asta nearly skipped there, until her sister grabbed her again.

"Don't you need to go to your locker?"

"Oh... right, thanks." Asta saluted her sister jokingly.

"TO MY LOCKER!" Charlotte giggled at her sisters antics but became very aware of the judgmental eyes peering into her.


	4. ~4~

Asta slowly made her way to her class with her sister by her side, though she enjoyed having her sister around she felt something heavy in the air. Asta pushed the thought aside, she knew that she could overreact so he placed it in the back of her mind. When they finally reached the classroom, Asta peered into the room to analyze the layout of the room and admire the variety of people sitting in a circle of chairs. The teacher was not yet present and there was only two more minutes until the bell for class would start.

"Well, here's your room, I ought hurry to mine. Asta la vista my dear sister." Asta cringed at the parting words but waved happily towards Charlotte as she vanished into the classroom. When Asta walked through the door she got a couple glances, as expected, after making the choice to turn her brown hair into a cotton candy pink. Since then she does tend to stand out in the crowd.

Since Asta didn't know anyone she sat in between two empty chairs, she glanced around, most of the students had peeled their eyes away from her, either bored with her or never figured her important in the first place, others either looked at her with amazement or disgust, unless the latter group just had resting bitch face. Asta's emotions were screaming at her, telling her she wasn't accepted here, her logic was telling her that she was a human being, just like everyone around her, everyone has different thoughts and everyone gets curious. Just when her mind started to argue with itself the bell rang, Asta looked up in search for the teacher, but they were nowhere to be found.

Just when younger students started to whisper things about being allowed to leave class if a teacher is tardy, a very tall and thick man walked into the room with papers stuffed under his arm and a coffee mug. He had a goatee and long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a thick pair of glasses. Nonetheless he didn't at all resemble a "hot hipster dude" but he looked very approachable, like a silly uncle. He tossed his papers onto his desk and took a sip out of his mug while he seated himself onto a small stool in the center of the room. He cleared his throat and spoke with a strong deep voice.

"My name is Mr.Simmons, and welcome to my Vocal class," his voice bellowed and sounded very intimidating, not at all matching his exterior .

"Now I see a lot of new faces, and for all you newcomers I'll give you a quick summary on how this class works, One," he said holding up one of his fingers.

"I will NOT tolerate fighting in the classroom, I know sometimes girls your age can be petty and cruel to each other but take it outside the classroom, two," he said bringing up another finger.

"I can't sing, at all, but I can hit notes, it doesn't sound graceful at all, but you will be forced to listen to me, and finally," he said pausing for a moment.

"Just because I can't sing, doesn't mean I can't help you learn how to use your voice, some of you have undeveloped talent that needs to be discovered, the rest of you needed an art credit to graduate but that does not mean I won't be searching for your talent, and effort. Other than that I hope this in an enjoyable semester for you." Some freshmen snickered at Mr.Simmons, others seemed to like him, Asta thought he was alright. Just then Mr.Simmons' eyes darted towards the doorway and he sighed sarcastically.

"How many times do I have to tell you Dakota, to get your angsty ass in here before the bell?" A couple students went wide eyed at the teachers foul language but the student in question quickly had a comment ready for Mr.Simmons.

"Tom, I don't come here to learn, I come here to chill with my homies." The familiar voice peaked Asta's interest, she turned to see who it was and she met with those same green eyes as earlier today. Her heart stopped for a moment, then sped up. Her soulmate forced herself to look away and sat at the other end of the room. Asta let her eyes drop to the floor and the teacher started to get the ball rolling for class, but she couldn't help but flush. A thought kept pushing it's way into her mind.

"Her name is Dakota." The class continued on, Mr.Simmons had declared today would be a no work day, this day was dedicated to becoming familiar with out classmates, because he said it's easier on our mental state if we don't look at the people around us as beings out of our reach. He explained that as people we are intimidated by thing we don't know, especially if they're attractive, so if we want to become comfortable performing tests in this class we have to become comfortable with the people in it.

People around the circle introduced themselves in a grade school fashion, saying their name, a couple things they liked. Asta wasn't listening, she was much too focused on Dakota. She drifted off and began daydreaming, until the sound of her soulmates voice shook her up, she put all her attention into her she wanted to know more about Dakota.

"My name is Dakota." Some of the class members waited in anticipation, but that was all she said. The class continued to move on, Asta was disappointed in the lack of information she had on her mate, her mind wandered again until she realized the class had gone silent and all eyes were on her. A wave of panic went over her, did she do something weird? Did she saying something without knowing it? She heard a whisper come from her right side, she spun her head and gave the girl seated a couple seats down from her a very bewildered look.

"Um, it's your turn." Asta sighed, of course it was, she was such a dummy. She sputtered and was suddenly aware of the weight of the students stares. She looked into her lap and began to speak.

"My name is Asta," she swallowed.

"and uh, I really like...cats?" Simple, Asta thought it was perfect, considering she didn't know what else to say.

"Asta eh?" She shivered at the familiar tone of voice and made direct eye contact with her soulmate, Dakota was smirking very casual and cool like.

"Interesting name, I've never heard it before." Asta flushed.

"My father loved things that were different, especially things with hidden meanings, the name Asta means as Bright as a Star..." Dakota smiled as Asta slowed her words, realizing the class was still looking at her she ended her explanation there. The class finished introductions and the bell rang signaling the end of class. All the students all pushed themselves through the door to get to their next class, and as Asta left the room she noticed her sister Charlotte was already waiting for her.

Asta flashed her sister a smile and got a devilish smirk in return, her sisters eyes darted towards Dakota and back, Asta understood what she was asking. In the event that there was no proof that Dakota knew they were meant to be. She shook her head at her sister and once they weren't within Dakota's earshot she spoke.

"Nothing abnormal, she spoke to me but it was very casual. I don't think she even knows she is my soulmate." Charlotte sighed.

"Okay so we have to make a plan." Asta's eyes widened, her sisters schemes always involved her somehow getting embarrassed.

"Charlotte n-" Asta was cut off by her sisters enthusiasm.

"I'VE GOT AN IDEA!"

"No please I think I-"

"No no no trust me I've got this, but I'll tell you later, I don't want to be late for my Science class, my teacher is Mr.Green and he's very grumpy. Asta la Vista my sister!" Asta was stuck in silence as her sister ran into the crowd waving at her, god she was screwed. Charlotte was incredibly straight-forward, and not subtle at all, probably because her sister could get any boy she wanted in the whole wide world. To be simple her sister was a flirt, she thought this made her an expert of romance, Spoiler alert, it didn't, and poor Asta was the victim of her sisters crimes against love.

Asta sighed and started walking down to her last class of the day, schedule in hand. Her confidence slowly slipping as she remembers the frustrations of middle school health class, particularly the Phys ed. Looking down at the paper in her hand again she curses her memory for forgetting gym clothes, and makes her way to the gymnasium. At least she won't have to head back to her locker for a change of clothes, because she already forgot where her locker is.


End file.
